Kazuki Kyoahto
Name Kazuki Kyoahto NickName Kazu Alias N/A Characteristics Race Human Gender Male Age 17 Height 5'9" Weight 139 lbs. Birthday August 15th Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Blue Blood Type B Professional Status Affiliation True Cross Order Occupation Exorcist Student Partner(s) Opal Cane Base of Operations True Cross Exorcist Information Class Exwire Meister Dragoon Weapon(s) Two Pistols Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) Jiro Kyoahto (father) Amaya Kyoahto (Mother) Debuts 1st Gen Rolepay RpNation: Ao No Exorcist 2nd Gen Roleplay Portrayal FaceClaim Massoami Kida (DRRR!) Breif Summery Kazuki Kyoahto (Kaw-zoo-key Key-oh-uh-toe), or also known as Kazu, is a 17 year old human male who attends True Cross Academy. His Meister is a Dragoon which he is actually very skilled at. Kazuki is born from a rich family who's company is in America. Not wanting anything to do with it, Kazuki soon left home to train to become an Exorcist. While there at True Cross Academy, he soon met and fell in love with a girl named Opal whom he later married. Appearnce Kazuki is described as a generally handsome male. He has blonde hair that reaches to the him of his neck. His eyes are bright blue. He is five-foot-nine and weighs 139 pounds which ranks him at average health. His outfit consists of a bright yellow shirt often hidden by his leather jacket. He wears normal jeans and converse. As the years pass by, Kazuki's hair starts to turn white but he often dyes it so he won't have to face the face that he is getting old. As he ages, he also gains a small beard which is often shaved no thanks to Opal. Personality One of his main attributes is his boldness and willl often put himself in harm's way just to save those he cares about. He's a bit reckless when he does that though. When his friends are in danger, it often clouds his judgement and will make him do the most reckless, stupid things. Over all, he is a rather nice guy. He is a flirt and tries to flirt with most girls while he's single. When dating, it is deemed that he is very true to that special woman. Kazuki harbors anger and hatred towards his parents for the cruel acts they had done to him. They had sent him away to a boarding school because they claimed they had loved him and was doing this so that he would be prepared to take the company. Kazuki didn't like that idea, not one bit. Out of hatred for his parents, he even decided to leave the company and become an exorcist knowing it would anger them. History As mentioned before, at a young age, Kazuki was shipped off to a boarding school across seas so that he may become prepared to take the company over. However, everything changed once a demon had infested the school, calling in several exorcists. That's when Kazuki first became inspired to become an exorcist. Seeing them in action was something amazing to his eyes. During that time, he was cut by the demon which did allow him to be able to see what the exorcist were fighting. When he should have been scared, he wasn't. In fact, he was quite amazed that even thought the beast was powerful and scary, the exorcist continued fighting it. They didn't give up when all hope seemed to be lost. That's something that Kazuki wanted to be and do. He wanted to feel that rush and save others. He was determined to do so, and that's why he transferred to True Cross Academy. Training as an exorcist was life changing and amazing! Soon him and his friends were sent out on a training mission into the woods. They were paired up into teams, and it was just his luck to be paired with Cyril who happened to be a huge jerk. During the time in the woods, they came across a small cabin and met a girl named Opal. She helped them continue their mission and Kazuki even persuaded her to join True Cross which became the start of many adventures. Trivia *Kazuki's favorite food happens to be the American food known as hamburger which he tried during his time in America. *